The New Harry Potter
by germangirl22
Summary: This story takes an exciting twist on harry potter Hermoine has a sister! Does Harry end up liking her sis read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's note: This is my first time ever writing on this kind of thing so give me some time I can't promise an update every week so sorry for those of you who want one every week. Any how I hope that you like it and that you review and tell me what you think this is very important as I am considering being an author/journalist. So enjoy!**

It was dawn and I walked into the room I realized that I was the only one up and out of bed. I went outside to get the mail as I always do, but this morning seemed to be different than any other since i was the only kid up in the orphanage that i live in and there are always younger kids up before me. I opened the mailbox and there was a letter attached to a package. I walked inside and opened the letter it read:

_Dear Miss Nicole Granger, _

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**. Enclosed in the package is your school robes and map of the school. We will be sending someone to pick you up tonight and take you to Diagon Alley to go shopping for school supplies. Please do not tell any body else of this letter as others do not understand this kind of thing. You will be given more information tonight. When Hagrid comes to pick you up you will need to go to Gringotts and get some of the money your parents left for you out to pay for school supplies. We hope to see you at Hogwarts this year. Have a great rest of the summer. _

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

I opened the package and saw two pair of school robes and a school map. I opened up the school map and read a simple incantation that was written in ink and the map of the school appeared. Then I thought to myself this place is huge. The great hall was the size of the whole entire orphanage. There were also four different houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. There was a big field outside that had three large poles at the end of each side of the field. At the top of each of the poles were huge circles that looked like goals. There were also towers for each of the houses to sit in and watch the match. It said on my map that this field is used for qudditch. Quidditch is a game that wizards play on broomsticks involving 3 types of balls; the quaffle, bludgers, and the golden snitch. The golden snitch is the ball that is caught by the seeker on the team. Then I stopped reading and put down the map and read the incantation to make the writing disappear. I hear someone coming I hid the stuff under my pillow and went back to sleep.

Later that night I woke up to someone standing over top of me.

"My name is Hagrid." Said the figure.

I said "Hello Hagrid my name is Nicole Granger."

"Well hello Nicole." He said. "I've come to take you to Diagon Alley."

"Okay I'm ready to go." She said after throwing a few things of hers in a bag.

Hagrid and I went to Gringotts to get some money out then we went shopping for school supplies. We bought a trunk, books, a wand, clothes and robes, and my owl.

Hagrid started to speak "Nicole, listen, I've been meaning to tell you that you have a family and a sister who is also a witch. They gave you up for adoption when they had you, and your sister Hermione Granger wasn't old enough to remember. They gave you up because they felt that they couldn't take care of you and Hermione both and since she was older they kept her."

"Wow!" I said. "So I have a sister that goes to Hogwarts too! Well do I get to meet her soon?"

"Yeah. You get to meet her at Hogwarts. And speaking of Hogwarts you have to go to the train station you'll be leaving to go to Hogwarts in thirty minutes! So we best be leaving and I'll tell you how to get to the train on the way there. Also I'll give you your family's address so you can write to them if you want."

"Is there somebody that I can ride the train with?" I asked.

"Yeah you should be able to ride with Ron, your sister, and Harry."

"Okay!" I said. " But before we get on the train can you introduce me to my sister?"

"I think I can manage that."

"Thanks Hagrid!"

"Not a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The train.

_**Author's note: **I hope you guys like this chapter too! Sorry it took me so long I got writer's block I'll try to get it up quicker next time. Sorry! Hope you like this one._

"Well we're here Nicole."

"Where is here?" I asked.

"Here is the train station" replied Hagrid.

"Where is platform 9 ¾?"

"Through the wall."

"WHAT?" I questioned.

At the train station, after I got through the wall, Hagrid was already there. He took me to meet my sister and she was just as shocked as I was. We both stared at each other and after a while we both screamed! Then Harry and Ron showed up. The look on their faces was to die for! Seriously I can't believe this is their 2 year and only my first that's so unfair! I can't believe that she didn't have a crush on him, oh my gosh!

"Hello Nicole." said Harry.

"Hello"I replied.

"So how do you like Hogwarts?" I asked.

"I like it, but I don't know about you guys." Harry answered.

"We love it," replied Ron and Hermoine at the same time.

"That's good. So Hermoine do you think I can stay with you and mom and dad insteda of at the orphanage?"

"I'm almost positive that mom and dad won't mind!"

"So what's there to do on this train, and how long is the ride?"

"Well there is a lot of catchin' of we have to do and the ride isn't too long about 1-3 hours maybe." Replied Harry and Hermoine.

"So how was you guys' summer" I asked.

"Mine was great , we had a lot of fun on vacation and next year we're going to Egypt!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Mine was not so good," said Harry "the Dursley's hardly even let me out of the house!"

"Well mine was in the middle summer with no magic allowed out of school, BORING!" Said Hermoine.

"How was yours?" asked Harry.

"How is any summer when you're locked up in an orphanage?"

"Hey, we're here, this is Hogwarts!" said Hermoine


End file.
